D Grayman for the Teenage Soul
by Delirium Butterfly
Summary: The soul needs to be nourished and fed so it can stay steadfast and strong... But we'll have to make do with this. Chapter 6: "-And Jasdero's eyes are screaming, 'OMG! I'm gonna get raped'"
1. Allen, Kanda, Rabi, Thy Pen is Mightier

**Another chapter! Thank you, ****Karush****, my first(And only… -sweat drop-) reviewer!**

**Title: **

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Cursing, Angry!Kanda, About-To-Be-Murdered!Rabi, Sacred!Allen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Grayman, it belongs to… Er, I forgot the name… Eh heh…**

**------LiNe-NeSs-----**

_Thy Pen is Mightier than Thy Sword_

Rabi was stuck in the library with his assignments given unto him by his teacher, who was currently out doing gawd-knows-what. He sighed as he wrote, the scratching sound of pen on paper the only thing penetrating the silence. It was boring. Very, very boring. But it was the only thing that would keep him safe from Kanda, who would obviously be very pissed at the prank Rabi had set.

_He should have fallen for it by now…_

Then the door opened, and Allen walked in, carrying one or two books. Rabi looked up and grinned, finally, something to distract him from work! He immediately slid up to the white haired exorcist.

"Hiya, beansprout!"

Allen jumped, dropping his books, not expecting the bookman junior to be in. Once he collected his bearings, he gave Rabi a smile.

"Hello, Rabi."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I was returning some books I finished reading, what are you doing?"

"The evil, cruel panda has kept me locked away in this dark dungeon, forcing me to scribble words on to paper till the end of my days!"

Luckily, Allen spoke Rabi-nese.

"…So, you have an assignment that you really don't feel like finishing."

"Pretty much."

"Figures. Oh, Kanda was looking for you."

"...When Kanda was looking, did he have the, I-hate-you-and-everyone-else-so-do-answer-my-fucking-question-and-not-make-me-want-to-kill-you-on-the-spot look, or did he have the go-die-in-a-ditch-you-inferior-being-that-should-be-awwed-as-to-my-presence-but-before-you-do-answer-my-question look?"

"…What's the difference?"

"..Good point."

Suddenly, both boys froze, feeling an awful sense of foreboding. It was then the doors slammed open and an aura of pure, simple and uncensored killing intent filled the library. Allen squeaked and hid behind a bookshelf as Rabi leapt behind the table where he thought he could gain safety. Such a foolish little boy.

Kanda stormed in, eyes ablaze with the metallic, cold lighting of fury. They glanced around the library before he spotted the redhead attempting (and failing) to hid underneath the table. Kanda stalked towards the soon to be dead bunny boy.

"Rabi…" Kanda ground out through gritted teeth, glaring at the table that blocked his view of the bookman junior. The table jumped away quickly. Rabi muttered "Traitor" under his breath as he scooted back from the angry samurai. Kanda started to unsheathe Mugen as Rabi's eyes darted everywhere searching for something to defend himself with. The one day he forgot his hammer... Aha! Rabi took a daring leap towards the table and grabbed the weapon of choice, spinning around to face Kanda, for he brandished in his hand a…

Pen.

Wait, wha? Kanda paused to stare at the redhead in confusion as Allen face faulted. "What the hell will a pen do, baka usagi?" Rabi grinned mischievously.

"Haven't you heard, Yuu-chan? Thy Pen is Mightier than Thy Sword!" Kanda twitched. "And it is a known fact that the pen is mightier, cause-" As Rabi started a speech about the mightier pen, Allen was silently praying for the bookman junior to survive the mauling that was surely soon to start. Kanda, surprisingly enough, had a blank look on his face as Rabi talked.

"-And thus, the sword is hopeless against the pen."

"Are you done?"

"Yep!"

"Good." The pen was suddenly collapsed into six neat pieces as Kanda's hand was on Mugen's hilt, obviously he had sliced thy mightier pen. Rabi sweat dropped, then sighed.

"I take it this is where I scream shrilly like a girl and run as far as my legs can carry me?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, okay then. Ahem… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!" Rabi ran as fast as he could as a murderous Kanda was right on his heels. Allen looked confused before leaving to the cafeteria.

"Sometimes I swear I feel like I'm in a Fanfiction…"

**-----Liney-Goodness-----**

**I had to use this, it plagued my mind a bit. This is really fun! I shall be taking requests, provided someone actually reveiews… Once again, thank you ****Karush**** for revewing!**


	2. Rabi, Bad Day

**I'm alive! I'm so sorry, everyone!! I've been lurking for ever, but never logged in! This is to make it up to all of you!**

**...By the way, Ask Rabi is on Hitaus until further notice. Sorry, and thank you.**

**Title: Rabi's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day**

**Pairings: Implied RabiKanda**

**Warnings: Terrible, horrible, no good very bad days, implied sexual content. Other then that, it's safe!**

**-----------Hello-----------**

Rabi returned to the Black Order around 2 AM in the freezing winter rain, cold, exhausted in need of much rest.

It was a solo mission, without the Old Panda, to a small village in Germany, where there were mysterious disappearances. Instead of Akuma, however, it turned out to be a serial killer that had innocence in the form of a giant axe, whom he had the misfortune of meeting in a dark alley.

Needless to say, it really didn't help that, when he was triumphant (barely) in the hard and long battle, (mainly because the man wasn't an accommodator) that he slipped and fell headfirst into the wall, then into an open crate of rotten meat.

After he had escaped from the box of icky-ness, he was attacked by five or seven stray dogs, due to his now meaty scent. After out running the said pack, he slipped on some dewy grass into a lake. Oh yes, by now he was pissed.

Then as he finally dried himself off, the clouds decided to, at that exact moment, open themselves and share their beautiful and life saving waters with Rabi, following him to the Order so he could bask in the shower of heaven.

He was less then appreciative.

Rabi entered Komui's office and gave his report of the mission, fully intending to go to bed and SLEEP. The bookman junior got up to leave, but fate felt like being cruel.

"Did you know? Kanda was assigned to help Jerry out today. I heard he had gotten some icing on his finger and he licked it off." Komui said. Rabi stopped and looked at the supervisor with a raised brow, inwardly annoyed, no, down right _murderous_ that the Chinese man was keeping him from getting to his oh so heavenly bed.

"So?"

"It was _white_ icing."

Rabi flew out the door to the nearest cold shower.

Poor Rabi.

**--------Good-Bye---------**

**Snicker. Man, that was funny. I got the idea when I was reading a fanfic drabble thingy between Rabi and Kanda about iced pastries. I remembered how used to(still do) wipe some icing off with my finger and eat the icing, then thought, "I wonder what would happen when Yuu-chan would that in front of Rabi?" Thus this was born. I decided to make it a bad day cause I was reading that delightful little book, "Alex's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day", or something like that.**

**Give me pairings and themes, please!**

**Especially themes!**


	3. Allen and Kanda, Counseling

**I really, really think I came up very, very, very, VERY short on this one… Sorry, ****tokiya**

**Title: Counseling**

**Pairing: Kanda and Female!Allen **

**Warnings: Swearing, some relatively mild OOC-ness**

**Song Recommendation: Hikari Sasuhou**

**-----My-Name-Is-The-Line-----**

Allena "Allen" Walker is a nice, quiet, attractive and shy girl. She is known as the angel of Black Order High, an honor student, volunteer for most activities, including the one she happened to be doing now. Counseling.

She would gladly help anyone in need with her sincere smile, kind words and understanding personality. She had an infinite amount of calm and patience.

"GOD DAMN IT! LISTEN TOO ME, YUU!"

…Looks like infinity isn't much.

Allen was seething; her long, braided white hair, once in a smooth and orderly, was now unraveling and slightly mused. Her dark silver eyes glared at the teenaged boy who leaned back in the chair in which he sat, earphones on and music turned up high as he idly read the book in his hands. His eyes looked up from the book, a bored look on his face as he yawned a somewhat bored, "Don't call me that."

Allen almost screamed in frustration. Good thing no one could see her at the moment, or hear her angry screams. She supposed Komui had, for a good reason indeed, made sure that every one of Kanda's councilors had used that sound proof room when talking to, er, screaming at, the teen.

Kanda's eyes returned to the book, making Allen even angrier. No one had ever made her lose it THIS badly, never, not even her teacher/guardian, Cross Marian. But Kanda just said a few words and he already was on her People-I-wish-would-drop-dead-and-go-to-hell-NOW list, which had, until six months ago, been only occupied by Cross.

Allen huffed and stalked up to the apathetic teen, snatching his book and looking at the title. She gaped at it for a few moments, staring incredulously at it as Kanda blinked at his now empty hands. Allen's face flushed a deep red before she threw the book with all of the strength of her left arm, which was quite a lot. There was now a book shaped hole in the wall, to match many of the other holes in different shapes, ranging from lamps to chairs to writing utensils, even a Komuirin shaped hole was up there!

Allen turned back around to see with satisfaction that the Japanese boy was now paying attention to her. Kanda closed his eyes and turned to volume to the max. Never mind.

"GAH! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

"A chair is to your left."

"What!?"

"You're deaf now too? That's new."

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"At the moment, your incessant screeching."

"Stop being such an ass!"

"Personality defect."

Allen let out another scream of pure fury as she paced around the room, on a mission to find her happy place and remain calm.

Mission failed.

"GOD DAMN IT! YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH PRICK! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN LIVE WITH YOURSELF, GOD DAMN ALL ICE CUBES WITH HUGE ASS EGOS AND LONG HAIR THAT DARE TO LOOK MIND MELTINGLY HOT AND TOTAL LACK OF EMOTIONS AND-"

Kanda was rolling his eyes when Allen reached the 'Mind meltingly hot' part. He stared at her, turning off his ipod, until she slowed her tirade down to a seething halt in front of the Japanese. After a few moments, on of her eyebrows rose at Kanda's stare. "What?"

"You called me hot."

"What!?!? I so did not!"

"…Quote, '-I don't know how you can live with yourself, god damn all ice cubes with huge ass egos and long hair that dare to look mind meltingly hot-' Unquote." Silence filled the sound proofed room as Allen blushed a vivid color that would make Rabi's hair jealous. Allen opened her mouth to speak, only to release an indignant squeak as she was suddenly pulled down onto the older teen's lap. Her words would have probably been incoherent anyway.

"W-what are you doing, you-"

She was immediately silenced when she felt a pair of lips on hers. _Soft…_ She thought vaguely, unconsciously responding to Kanda's kiss. When he pulled back, se flushed an even deeper color. Kanda smirked down at her with gray blue eyes.

"Happy?"

Allen was too dazed to answer. Kanda sighed as the bell rung, signaling school was over.

"Oi, Beansprout. I'd like to leave one of these days."

Allen blinked before she practically leapt off Kanda's lap, inwardly cursing Kanda as he gathered his things. As he walked out, she didn't realize she was staring at his ass until he halfway out the door, sending a smirk in her direction.

"Like what you see?"

He closed the door just in time as the chair was thrown.

**-----I-Like-To-Rhyme-----**

…**I think I failed on this… But we shall see!**


	4. Kanda and Rabi, Cold and Flu

**For JenLawliet! Sorry I took so long! Oh, and I'm changing the request thingy around a bit… Give a request and a line! By line, I mean a quote or something you want someone to say…**

Title: Cold and Flu

**Pairings: None, RabiKanda Friendship**

**Warnings: Chibi!Rabi, Chibi!Kanda, adorableness!**

**Prompt: Scarf**

**-I-Am-The-Line-Of-Lines-**

"Rabi."

The voice was slightly pitched, young, and definitely wanting something. I sighed and turned to the one who called me with a lopsided grin. I was met with light blue eyes on a pale effeminate face. He was my age, 10, and had long black hair that reached a little past his shoulders, a big difference to me, since I had bright red hair and green eyes. I look pretty good, if I must say so myself, really.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan?"

"Are you cold?"

I inwardly winced. Yes, I was cold. Very, very cold, but I was the one who said I didn't need the jacket when we went out to town with the old Panda. God, I was an idiot. But of course, I have my manly pride to defend.

"Nope! Not at all! Why?"

Yuu frowned and gave me that look. Damn it, I hate it when he does that. It always makes me feel stupid for lying about things like that. He was always able to see through me. Damn.

"You're gonna catch the flu if you don't have something to keep you warm."

"Nah, I'm an idiot! Idiots don't catch the flu!"

I think Yuu would have fallen flat on his face at the absurdity of my statement, but the library where old Panda is in was in view. Yuu sighed lightly before a gale of wind blew, biting at out faces. Yuu snuggled into his scarf and gripped his jacket tighter as I shivered violently. Damn, it was way too cold. Yuu looked back over to me. I couldn't see his mouth cause of the scarf, but I knew he was frowning at me. He did that often enough.

"I think that only applies to colds, Rabi."

I paused. I never thought of that. But then again, I always thought the flu was a cold… Okay, now I'm officially confused. We entered the library just then, and a was relieved at the warmth of the room.

"There's a difference between a flu and a cold? I always thought they were a super cold…"

"I think so, but now I don't know anymore... Aren't you supposed to be a Bookman apprentice, anyway?"

Ouch. He was right. Of course, I'm a bookman APRENNTICE. I'm not expected to know all of it. But then again, I'm supposed to learn trivial things like this too…

"Well, lets go find Panda then!"

"Shhh!"

I just grinned at the librarian, who scowled at me. We began our quest for the panda in Europe, before finding him at the back of the huge place. He looked up at us and scowled.

"You're late, idiot apprentice."

"Sorry, old Panda. Hey, what's a flu?"

Panda raised a non-existent eyebrow. I always wondered whether he shaved it off or just lost it like the rest of his hair. Weird, really… Kinda creepy, too. Like that Gaara kid I read about. Oh, and that Zabuza guy. They both had no eyebrows. Ninjas are probably weird like that… Huh? Oh, Gramps is answering!

"The flu is caused by a virus. The symptoms are a fever and aching throughout the body, and there is a risk of complications. On the other hand, the symptoms of a cold are sore throats, runny noses and the fever doesn't run as high. And there are a number of minute differences. Thus which is why they are different illnesses."

"I see…"

Actually, I don't. I didn't understand half of what he was saying… I guess it must have showed, cause gramps just sighed and gave me a look.

"However, there are many similarities, so you can say it's an upgraded version of a cold."

"I see!"

This time I did get it! Yuu was giving me the Are-You-Retarded? Look. I shrugged in reply as Gramps glared at me.

"Lower your voice, idiot apprentice. Better yet, get out."

I was about to protest when he started to get up. I ran out of there, dragging Yuu by the arm and ignoring the librarian. I didn't want a boot to the face at the moment. When we were outside and a few blocks from the library, I realized I was very cold. I started to shiver again. Yuu was staring at me, I could feel it, but I was too cold to care. I started when something orange fell over my line of vision and warmth wrapped around my neck like a scarf. Oh, wait, it was a scarf.

I looked over at Yuu, who no longer had his scarf around his neck and had a fist propped on his hip, which was jutting out in an oh so feminine way. I should tease him about that later, after I get over the shock.

"Eh, what, wait, Yuu?"

"Shut up. You'll get a cold or a flu, I don't really care, but you better stay healthy."

I grinned as I warmed up inside some, and it wasn't cause of the scarf. I knew he cared! Ha, I so have to mess with him when we get back. For now, I'd rather have my protection at the moment.

"I'll give you the scarf when we get back, okay?"

"Keep it."

Okay, now I was shocked. The Kanda Yuu, who is over possessive of his things, just said I could keep his scarf. Yeah, very shocking. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I realized something.

"Hey, you didn't disagree when I said I was an idiot!"

**-But-I-Am-The-Line-Of-Line-Of-Lines-**

**That was fun! I'm thinking of starting a contest… I wonder if anyone would actually do it… Hm…**


	5. Rabi and Lenalee, Broken Butterfly

**First try and Angst! You hath been warned! This is Rabi's POV**

**Title: Broken Butterfly**

**Pairings: Rabi and Lenalee**

**Warnings: Angst, spoilers for future chapters, a bit of cursing**

**Listening To: Chain by Back-On**

**Disclaimer: Is Kanda a girl? Is Lenalee attempting to rape Allen? No? Then obviously D.Gray-man ain't mine.**

-These-Wings-Of-A-Butterfly-

She used to fly through the air, dark hair flying behind her like twin banners as the sky was her backdrop, and grace lining every one of her movements as a seemingly light kick destroyed countless akuma…

_Such a pretty butterfly, the black butterfly_

While she always smiled that pretty little smile… I could tell she was collapsing in on herself… It was a slow process, though. Slowly, silently, almost undetectable… Easy to ignore, to pretend it wasn't there as the void grew wider. It was a matter of time…

_Butterfly, black butterfly, fly in the sky but not too high_

But I never expected it to be so soon… It became apparent after the disappearance of Allen… She was breaking down, the void gapping even farther. I wanted to hold her, tell her it would be alright, kiss her, but I am a bookman, right? I can't have feelings like this…

_Butterfly, you are a star, but be careful, the fall back to earth is painful_

Then the level 3 attacked… Countless died and fell, but rose again because of Miranda's innocence… They would fall again when she deactivated it, but at that moment, it didn't matter, because Lenalee was on her own, fighting a level 3. I wanted to go after her, to help her, to save her, but these chains around my body made of ink and paper held me back…

_Butterfly, black butterfly, you flew too high, now its time to come crashing back down_

When that modified Akuma Cross had created came with her in it's arms, I wanted to cry in relief once I knew what that thing was, even if most of her beautiful hair was gone. She was safe, she was alive, god damn it, she was fucking alive!

_The black butterfly now has broken wings, how will she fly now?_

When she couldn't move her legs any more, I bitterly realized that she had paid a price for her wings… She flew up to the sky, and fell apart like wings made of wax. A bitter tale so full of irony I wanted to scream. I had never hated the Earl as much as I did then.

_Butterfly, black butterfly, who can only crawl, please raise your head_

Then the Ark incident and now with this level 4 akuma… She is being pressured into a job she had detested from the start… She is over flowing with memories of pain and horror, the pressure from that asshole isn't helping, he's yelling and screaming at her…!

_Can you feel it, black butterfly, the wind is still blowing_

But that look in her eyes… She had stood up, and I knew, everyone knew, she had resolved to make a decision, and even if her legs were weaker and more fragile, she continued to walk… Allen would be proud… No, he **will** be proud, because he isn't dead yet… And Lenalee isn't, and I won't let her go. Not yet, not while I am an exorcist, even if I don't have my innocence, I'll protect her.

_Even broken wings can fly if the wind is strong enough_

I love her, after all.

-Will-Never-Break-As-Long-As-I-Am-Here-

**My god… I never thought I would actually be able to do something like this… I'm feeling very proud of myself…**


	6. Jasdebi, Twincest

…Gah

…Gah. I suck. Whatever. Anyway, ReviewsLove and faster updates!

Title: Twincest

Characters: Jasdebi, Rhode

Warnings: Implied twincest, fangirl!Rhode

--

Jasdebi were in their room, currently dressing up for the party going on downstairs. Jasdero was slipping on the black tailcoat when he heard Debito give a loud groan of annoyance. The blonde noah looked over at his other half. Debito was currently attempting to button his dress shirt with no progress.

"Need help?"

"No! I'll get this friggiin thing on!"

Jasdero shrugged and started tying his hair back, the room was filled with silence.

Then…

"Oi, Debito, what do you think General Cross will be like…?" Debito blinked and paused his inward victory dace at finally buttoning one. 1 down, 10 more to go. Debito scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Eh… He'll probably be harder than the others, since he's an exorcist general, but we're Noahs. We're immortal." Jasdero pondered that for a moment before shrugging, turning to Debito to button up his blouse.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-"

"JASDERO! DEBITIO! EARL SAID TO HURRY U-" Rhode burst into the room, only to pause at the position the twins were in.

Debit was sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning forward as Jasdero was kneeling infront of him with his hands buttoning the blouse.

Silence…

"HOMGSQEEE!" Jasdebi blinked as Rhode let out the girlish squeal and pulled a camera out of nowhere, snapping pictures as she circled them. "Oh my gawd This is so yaoi worthy! Debito is looking all devious while Jasdero's eyes are sreaming, 'OMG! I'm gonna get raped!'! Total incest! Twin incest… Twincest! OMG! I'm a genius! I gotta find something like this!" Rhode suddenly started to leave, calling behind her, "By the way, Earl said to hurry up and get to the party!"

Jasdebi stared at the door before Jasdero looked to Debito, quickly finishing the other's shirt. "Do my eyes really scream I'm gonna get raped?" Debito grinned. "I dunno, but apparently, they do."

Silence.

"But yeah, it'll be okay."

--

Am I in hell yet?


End file.
